Miradas
by Kaitlin Green Astro Ranger
Summary: ¿Qué puede decir una mirada? Hermione lo sabe muy bien.


**MIRADAS**

**DE: KAITLIN**

_Aviso: No me pertenece Harry Potter, ni los personajes ni los lugares._

_Nota de la autora: Bueno, este fic estА dedicado especialmente a Celeron Red por su cumpleaños! FELICIDADES TOCAYA!! Espero que os guste;)_

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana acariciando con sus rayos el rostro de una joven, que distraidamente acariciaba su vientre recordando viejos tiempos.

Al otro lado de la habitación, tumbado todavía en la cama medio dormido, un joven pelirrojo la observaba.

Hermione, sintiéndose observada, levantó la vista y miró en dirección a la cama, y aunque él, Ron, intentó hacerse el dormido ella supo que la estaba observando.

Volvió a concentrar su mirada hacia su abultado vientre donde una nueva vida estaba creciendo, y recordó la primera vez que lo habia atrapado mirándola, apenas eran unos niños de once años , en la época en que ella pasaba sus días entre libros de pociones y hechicerías para siempre ser la mejor de Hogwarts.

En aquel tiempo, en su mente no habia espacio para cosas tan absurdas como las parejas ¿Qué era todo aquello?, algo muy distante, algo tan ajeno a ella como una T en un examen, sin embargo aquel día había algo distinto en el ambiente sombrío de la bibliteca. Como siempre ella estaba escondida entre varias pilas de libros para llenar el vacío que sentía dentro. Llevaba casi un mes en la escuela y no tenía un solo amigo, se sentía sola. Sus compañeras de habitación, una de las gemelas Patil y Lavender Brown, pensaban que era una mandona sabelotodo y hablaban con ella lo justo porque no pensaban que ella supiera algo que no fuera sobre libros.

Cuando oyó unas voces y levantó la vista, se soprendió de ver al famoso Harry Potter y su insemparable amigo, Ronald Weasley, era la primera vez que los veía ahí y no paraban de cuchichear discutiendo sobre algo.

Se levantó con decisión y les dijo "¿Necesitáis que os ayude?". Ellos se giraron para mirarla, la mirada de ellos era entre sorprendida y divertida, pero en la de Ron, pudo distinguir algo más, sus ojos decían algo más, había cariño. "No gracias." le respondió Ron rápidamente y salieron con algunos libros de allí.

A los pocos días derrotaron juntos al troll que Squirrel coló dentro del castillo y todo cambió entre ellos. Tenían un lazo muy fuerte, una gran amistad les unió desde entonces y en sus miradas veía el cariño que sentía un amigo por una amiga.

En 2º año, Harry le contó que Ron no se separó de ella en ningún momento cuando el basilisco la petrificó, que su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza esperanzada. Le hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos pidiendole que se levantara, que no podía vivir sin ella.

Pero ese sentimiento cambió cuando él dejo de hablarle cuando creyó que su gato, que ahora ronroneaba entre sus piernas, se comió a su rata. Esa mirada estaba cargada de odio y resentimiento, algo que nunca creyó que vería en esos ojos que tanto amaba.

En 4º año algo cambió entre ellos, la mirada cambió. Ya no eran dos niños jugando a ser adultos, eran dos jóvenes que habían crecido. Ella recuerda con claridad la primera vez que le vio ese verano en La Madriguera para ir a la final del mundial, donde vió por primera vez a Victor Krum. Ella se deleitaba en su cara, sus rasgos ya no eran tan añiñados, parecía más maduro y casi adulto, estaba en definitiva más guapo. Su mirada reflejaba madurez, el azul cielo que tanto le gustaba era más profundo y más cálido.

Ese año en esos ojos que tanto amaba, vió la sombra de los celos mientras ella bajaba cogida del brazo de Victor. Sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo que ya tenía curvas de mujer y sus facciones de niña se habían transformado y ya eran más maduros. Su mirada decía lo hermosa que la encontraba pero a la vez reflejaban los celos que sentía, por no ser él el afortunado que le ofreciera su brazo y la llevara al baile. Todo porque hasta poco antes no se dió cuenta de que ya no era una niña. Se había convertido en toda una mujer.

Ese mismo verano compartieron muchas horas juntos mientras ponían orden en la antigua casa de la familia Black. No presentaban su mejor aspecto porque siempre iban cubiertos de polvo y tenían telarañas enganchadas en el pelo. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaban con una mascarilla delante de su boca y nariz para evitar intoxicarse con el pesticida de doxies. Ella an así le encontraba guapo, todo sucio y cansado pero estaba guapo.

Y así pasaron los años, hasta que en la batalla de Hogwarts por fín se decidieron a mostrar sus sentimientos con un beso, no un beso que da una persona desesperada por la certeza de que iba a morir, sino de todo el cariño y amor que sentían el uno por el otro, del dolor de la traición cuando él les abandonó, de la alegría del reencuentro.

Su mirada, sus ojos azules que le decían el "Sí quiero" el día de su boda, que estaban empapados de lágrimas de emoción por verse casado con la mujer que amaba desde el primer día que la conoció, desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron en la biblioteca.

Su mirada de sorpresa cuando ella le anunció que estaba embarazada.

Esta dulce espera de su primer hijo, hija mejor dicho, estaba a punto de terminar y pronto verían la carita del fruto de su amor.

Hermione, en lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba que esta niña heredara la mirada de su padre, inocente, sincera, amorosa, expresiva que tanto la enamoró desde ese primer día en la biblioteca, en la que los chicos eran nada más que los bichos raros con los que compartía clase y no había quien los entendiera.


End file.
